


Cloudy Days

by cathstar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Budding Romance, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathstar/pseuds/cathstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendship between one shy girl and one over-rated boy. AU Highschool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Practice

**Author's Note:**

> AN: oh, Drabble-God, stop giving me inspirationz during important school times, kaythanks.  
> Disclaimer: Naruto is hereby disclaimed.

"Didn't I tell you to never come here again?" Sasuke glared at the girl in front of him. They were inside Leaf High's dojo during the kendo team's practice.

_"Look, there she is again,"_ whispers from other girls on the sidelines reached her ears.

_"She keeps on coming back even though he sends her away everytime. How pathetic."_

"Well, aren't you going to leave?" Sasuke took a step toward her.

"A-ano, Sasuke-"

"Uchiha, five minutes!" his coach called out from the other side of the dojo.

"Hurry up!" he growled.

"Ah, your lunch." Hinata handed a bento box to him and looked away. "I do-doubled the portions because of your match today."

"Hn."

Hinata inclined her head and blushed. "A-and I added extra tomato slices, b-because I know you like them for your matches," her voice had grown small by the time she finished talking. Hinata's embarrassment quickly turned to relief when she felt the bento taken out of her hands.

"Aa. I'll see you later."

_Didn't you know, though? He'll only take her lunches."_


	2. Passing Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Quite, so.  
> Disclaimer: Naruto is hereby disclaimed.

English class was the only time they got to sit next to each other. Hinata was writing in her notebook when she heard Sasuke slide something over onto her desk.

_"Make me lunch."_

**Ah.** Hinata quickly scribbled on the paper. _"Tomorrow?"_ She slid the note over to Sasuke.

_"No, on Sunday -- Of course tomorrow! I have a match, so make me something."_

_"Mmh, okay. I'll give it to you after your practice."_

Sasuke's pencil squeaked as he wrote his reply. _"No, give it to me before practice, I don't want those girls to bully you."_

Hinata smiled and patted Sasuke's hand before returning to her work.

\---

**The next day...**

"Thank you for helping me out today, Hinata-san."

"It's no problem, Hatake-sensei." Hinata neatly stacked papers on her teacher's desk.

"Ah, it's already 3:30 too-"

"Eh? O-Oh my, I'm sorry Hatake-sensei, but I need to be somewhere right now. Ah, thank you for allowing me to help." Hinata rushed out of the teacher's room.

"Mmh, young love." Hatake-sensei smiled to himself and picked up his latest edition of _Icha Icha Paradise_.


	3. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is hereby disclaimed.

"Ah, finally! Time to eat!" Naruto plopped down beside Sasuke under a tree on school grounds.

"Idiot, get away from me." Sasuke unwrapped the little handkerchief from his bento.

"Teme, can't you just enjoy my company for now? Once break is over, I'll come to kick your ass, don't worry." Naruto took off the top of his bento. "Mmm, this bento's looking mighty fine."

Sasuke took off his bento top. _Ah, good. She didn't forget this time._ He picked up a tomato slice and popped it in his mouth.

"Ah~ So good!"

Sasuke looked over to Naruto's bento. _A fox? Che, how childish. Oh? But that bento looks familiar._

"Eh? Sasuke, you have your own lunch! Quit lookin' at mine! Hinata made this especially for me!" Naruto turned from Sasuke.

_Hi-na-ta?_ Sasuke quickly gobbled up his food. "C'mere, stupid idiot." Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his collar.

"Oi! You jerk, I'm not even finished eating my delicious Hinata lunch!!"

"Let's fight, right now."


	4. Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is hereby disclaimed.

_"You made that idiot lunch?"_

_"He asked for one, so I made him one."_ Hinata wrote on the slip of paper Sasuke passed to her. They were sitting in Math class, their desks were separated by Shino.

"Ne, Hinata." Shino tapped on her desk and handed her Sasuke's note.

_"And that Dog-Boy, if he asked you to make him lunch, you would so it also?"_

_"Of course, Kiba-kun is my friend, as is Naruto-kun."_ Hinata passed the note onto Shino.

_"I don't want you make anyone else's lunch, but mine."_

Hinata gaped at Sasuke's reply. _"I don't see why it's your business to know who I make lunch for, if anything I will make lunch for whomever I want."_ Hinata slid the note on Shino's desk while the teacher's back was turned. She heard Sasuke's pencil tap as he wrote his response.

"Hinata," Shino moved to pass the note back to her.

"Ah, n-no thank you Shino-kun. Y-You can give it back now," she whispered to him.

Shino pushed up his glasses and turned to give the note back to Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is hereby disclaimed and is owned by its respective owner/publisher/that-thing-that-does-that-one-with-the-manga.

Hinata passed Sasuke on her way out of school; that was all that it took to make the whispers around the two grow louder.

_"Did they break up?"_

_"Were they even a couple?"_

_"Does this mean Sasuke is free?"_

_"I heard she stopped making lunches for him."_

_"Does this mean Sasuke will accept mine?"_

Sasuke sighed and walked back into the school to get ready for kendo practice.

_"Ne, did you see that? Sasuke doesn't have a lunch today."_

_"That bastard deserves it, always monopolizing Hinata-chan for himself."_

_"Eh? Does that mean Hinata-chan can make me lunches now?"_

At home, Hinata stared at a circled date on her calendar and rubbed her eyes. During the practice break, Sasuke drank a can of coffee and slumped under the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: There's a secret, but if I tell you it wouldn't be secret anymore now, would it?


	6. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Naruto is hereby disclaimed.

This wasn't their first argument. Their first argument occurred when Hinata suggested Sasuke eat other food besides tomatoes. They didn't talk for two days before Hinata went up to Sasuke and apologized.

In all their arguments, Hinata was always the first to apologize. So, when Sasuke stopped her before she walked into school, she was surprised.

"Hinata." Sasuke cleared his throat.

"S-Sasuke."

Moments passed before Sasuke spoke again. "I'm...sorry," he muttered.

Hinata shyly smiled to herself. "Mmh. A-Ano, Sasuke, I'm sorry too...f-for ignoring you."

Sasuke lightly flicked her forehead with his fingers. "Tch. You better be. I haven't eaten any lunch for a week. This went on for a long time; were you really that angry with me?"

"N-No! There was just a lot of girls surrounding you, I thought you would have been able to eat...they've been making you lunches." Hinata looked down in embarrassment.

Sasuke looked at her quizzically. "How'd you know?"

"They've been asking me what are your favorite dishes."


End file.
